Two Worlds Collide
by Avrilian Skyy
Summary: fem!harry, Vivian Potter finds out that she's the daughter of Hecate, Goddess of Witchcraft and Magic. Hecate directs her to Camp Half-Blood where she meets others like her. Join her as she makes new friends, goes on adventures, and fall in love. {many of the ideas and passages came from, Daughter of Hecate.}
1. Prologue: Characters-Information

_**Vivian Janet Potter**_

_Parents: _Adele Potter, Hecate, and James Potter

_Powers: _her magic, Having the power to create or withhold storms(only because Hecate is the goddess who was the protector of shepherds and sailors)

_Appearance: _long brown/black hair, green eyes, fair skin

_Played by: _Vladislava Evtushenko

_**Hermione Jean Granger**_

_Parents: _Jean Granger and William Granger

_Powers: _her magic

_Appearance: _medium length brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin

_Played by: _Emma Watson

_**Draco Abraxas Malfoy**_

_Parents:_ Narcissa Malfoy ne Black and Lucius Malfoy

_Powers: _his magic

_Appearance: _platinum blonde hair. gray eyes, pale skin

_Played by: _Tom Felton

**_Neville Frank Longbottom_******

_Parents: _Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom

_Powers: _his magic

_Appearance: _brown hair, hazel eyes, fair skin

Played by: David Henrie

(I couldn't find a Matthew Lewis picture that I liked, so I changed the actor. Sorry.)

_**Luke Castellan**_

_Parents: _May castellan and Hermes

_Powers:_

Lock Manipulation

Lock Intuition

Enhanced theft abilities

Money manipulation

Internet manipulation

Teleportation

Ancient Greek Alchemy

_Appearance_: dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, fairish-tan skin

Played by: Jake Abel

**_Perseus "Percy" Jackson_******

_Parents: _Sally Jackson and Poseidon

_Powers:_

Water-Induced Abilities

Hydrokinesis

General Hydrokinesis

Hydrogenesis

Healing Factor

Water Propulsion

Underwater breathing

Water Immunity

Water Solidification

Sailing Skills

Communication

Aerokinesis

Geokinesis

Cryokinesis

Electrokinesis (limited)

Heat Resistance

Toxikinesis (limited)

_Appearance: black hair, green eyes, fair skin_

_Played by: _Logan Lerman

_**Annabeth Chase**_

_Parents: _Frederick Chase and Athena

_Appearance: _blonde hair, gray eyes, fair skin

_Powers: _

Divine Wisdom

Strategy and Battle Skill

Crafts

_Appearance: _medium length blonde hair, gray eyes, fair skin

_Played by: _Alexandra Daddario

_**Vitani**___

_Powers:_

Conjuration: Create/Summon anything the wielder desires.

Resurrection: Wielder can resurrect any desired target.

Subjective Reality: Control the border that exists between Fantasy and Reality.

Immortality: Go without the need for food, water, and air while becoming immune to things such as disease.

Omni-Shifting: Wield limitless shape shifting abilities.

Flight: Defy gravity and fly at speeds of sound.

Illusion Manipulation: cast powerful illusions that seem nearly real

Intangibility: Phase through object and avoid attacks with ease.

Possession: Enter a targets body and control their actions.

Telekinesis: Psionically manipulate structures at an advanced level.

Teleportation: Transport to a far location with merely a thought.

Ethereal Form: Gain the form of a powerful ethereal being

Enhanced Agility: Gain enhanced ability to perform feats of super speed and reflexes.

Enhanced Dexterity**:** Make quick and precise movements in almost any situation.

_Appearance:_ multi color hair, multi color eyes, but mostly blue, fair skin

_Played by: 1st; Jelle Haen 2nd; Seth Atwell 3rd; Beck Holladay_

Notes: Draco and Vivian NEVER dated. I am like that with my best friend/brother. He is very close to me and since I am an only child, I like to cuddle. They NEVER dated, they are just close friends.


	2. Chapter 1: Don't Say Your Sorry

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR DO I OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS VITANI, MASTER OF MANY THINGS, UNTIL I CAN THINK OF SOMETHING HE CAN BE A MASTER OF. **_

_**Since Percy Jackson happened in like 2009-2010, I made it so the age would match up, so that means the characters of Harry Potter were born in the 90s instead of the 80s.**_

_**Vivian Potter(Harry Potter)- July 31, 1993(15)**_  
><em><strong>Hermione- September 19, 1993(15)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Draco- June 5, 1993(15)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ron- March 1, 1993(15)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ginny- August 11, 1994(14) and so on. <strong>_

Chapter 1: Don't Say Your Sorry

It was the middle of her fifth year that Vivian Potter found out that her mother was not Lily Potter, or that Lily wasn't even a Potter. Professor Snape had the students make a potion that would reveal a persons heritage. At first she thoght it would help her find out if there were any other living relatives she had, but then it came down and showed her that her mother was someone named Hecate, without even a last name.

She soon found out that Lily Potter was not her birth mother, much to her shock. James and Adele, her mother, was unable to have a child. However, James and Adele still wanted a child no matter what, and ended up praying to Hecate, the Greek Goddess of Witchcraft, Magic, Trivial Knowledge, Necromancy, and Crossroads, and one of the original holders of magic, for a child after several rituals had had answered their prayers, and personally blessed Adele with a child. She had warned the two however, that despite the circumstances, that their child would be a demigod, and would be hunted by monsters.

They took the risk anyways, and though Vivian was born from the features of her two parents, she had a much higher magical power that could only come from being a daughter of Hecate. But because of the circumstances of her birth, she didn't have dyslexia, but she could still read Ancient Greek. Hecate had come to Vivian as soon as she found out, and told her everything. Though Vivian was understandably upset, she was happy that her parents had went through such lengths to have her. It also explained how she was able to do some wandless magic, something she would have to practice after relying on a wand for so long, and why she was such a danger magnet.

Her ADHD was explained as well, though fortunately she didn't have Dyslexia. Hecate had also admitted that Vivian was her favorite child since she was so Heroic and Self Sacrificing, though she was her only child that was alive currently. Hecate told of all the things that were wrong and who the person to blame was. To find out that the man she trusted and thought of as a grandfather was the reason she lived with the Dursleys caused her to cry in front of her mother.

The next day, when Hecate had left, she went to the Headmasters office to ask if she could go to Diagon Alley.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked, his voice thick with caring. She didn't fall for it, she knew what he was up to now.

"I forgot to get some supplies for potions, sir." She said as she sat down. He looked at the for a few seconds before he nodded his head.

"You know how to use the floo?" He asked kindly. She nodded as she steeped up to the fireplace. She picked up the floo powder and shouted out her destination and stepped into the fireplace.

* * *

><p><em>It was time to start a new life, <em>she thought as she walked towards Gringotts. As she reached the entrance and the main hall of Gringotts, seeing the familiar writing :

"_ Enter, stranger, but take heed, _

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn. _

_So if you seek beneath our floors, _

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Thief _ _, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more than treasure there." _

Before she could ask for help, Griphook met her as soon as she stepped in the main hall. He bowed to her.

"Lady Potter, we have been awaiting your arrival."

She returned the bow, acknowledging him. "May your gold grow and your enemies' blood cover your blades, Master Griphook."

For a second, Griphook was amazed by hearing the respectful greeting used by the witch. As Goblins, since they were 'creatures', most witches looked down at them. But then he replied with a slight bow again, "May your endeavors thrive and your enemies bleed by your hands." As he stood he told her to come this way.

He lead her to a room, he waved his hand wandlessly closing the door and warding the room. This way no one would be able to hear what was being said. He took a seat in front of his desk. Piles of parchment that was not there before appeared.

"Now Lady Potter, there are a few things we need to go over. We have sent you owls every year since you started Hogwarts."

"I haven't gotten any owls."

"that's unfortunate, we have tried to reach you on numerous occasions. We have also been in touch with your magical gaurdian, Albus Dumbledore. He knew we needed to speak with you about the wishes of your parents."

Seething to hear that the goblins have been trying to get in touch with her, or that Dumbledore was her magical guardian. She didn't even know that her parents left a will, the fact that Dumbledore knew and kept all of this from her decreased the trust she had in the Headmaster.

"Master Griphook, I was not aware that I had a magical guardian. I have lived with muggles since my parents died."

"Now that you are here we can rectify the problem, we can also satisfy the wishes of your parents will."

Griphook handed her two envelopes, they all had her name on them. They had two different handwriting. Her guess was that they were from her parents. She opened one first: it was from her mother.

* * *

><p><em>My dearest Vivian, <em>

_if you are reading this, it means I have died. I hope that you have had a good life and I hope that your father, Sirius, and remus has not turned you into their little Marauder. I wish that I were there to see what a wonderful young woman you have grown up to be. I am proud of you. I know that you will have your father's strength. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with him. _

_By now you know that we are in hiding. There is a man trying to kill us. There are so many things that I wish that I could say to you, Vivi. You are the light of my world,do not forget that. _

_To the goblins, by chance that James and I do not survive, I leave her in the care of Sirius Black. Second, if in the event Sirius Black is not able to care for Vivian, I leave her in the care of Remus Lupin. Remus teach her, guide her. Tell her about James and I, never let her forget. Third, if Remus cannot care for Vivian, I leave her with one of the person I trust the most. Severus Snape.i trust you to show Vivian love. Love that her father and I were not able to give her. Take care of her, protect her. Be the parents that we could not. _

_I leave this last message to whoever is taking care of my pride and joy. DO NOT TRUST ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. There are things that I have seen that have made me question his actions. The prophecy he spoke of, I have no reason to believe is either fake or misinterpreted. _

_I have reasons to believe Dumbledore is hiding something. Please find the truth. _

_Remember Vivian, I love you always. _

_Your Mother, _

_Adele Potter nee Clarke _

* * *

><p>Trying not to cry from her mother's letter, Vivian picked up the next envelope; she opened it and saw that it was her father.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Pronsglet, <em>

_I am sorry I was not there to see you grow to become the woman I know you will be. I want you to know Vivian that we love you. The day I held you, I was terrified. I was terrified because I did not know if I would be a good father yo you. On the day that Hecate brought you to us, the moment your green eyes looked into mine, I knew that I would do anything to protect and keep you safe. I hope that the time I had with you, I did a good job. I hope that one day you will find the same, if not deeper, love that your mother and I had. My greatest hope is that you never have to read this. But, I fear you will have to. _

_LAST WILL & TESTAMENT _

_I, James Charlus Potter, of sound, mind, and body, declare this my last will and testament. I hereby name my daughter, Vivian Janet Potter, will be emancipated at the age of fifteen and receive the title of Lady Potter. She shall also receive full access to the Potter vaults and estates. _

_I have put the same as your mother put in her letter and I hope it is followed. Prongslet, I leave you these final words. Do not trust the twinkling blue eys. I found out two late, there was nothing more I could do to stop it in time. _

_I am proud and love you Vivian. Live your life for you and no one else. _

_Your Father' _

_James Charlus Potter _

* * *

><p>After reading the letter, Vivian kept her head down. Tears were streaming down her face. She could not hold them back. In the span of two days, she had cried more than she has ever had to. Her parents did not trust Dumbledore. Getting herself under control, she looked at Griphook. Again, there was another box in his hands, this time Vivian recognized the Potter crest. Opening the lid, Griphook took out the Potter ring.<p>

"You can put this ring on your right ring finger."

Vivian did as told. Moving on to the next step were the paperwork for the Potter vaults. Vivian knew that the Potter family was apart of the old pure blood family. She also knew that they were rich in there own right.

"Now, I just need you to prick your finger, drop at least three drops of blood on the document. Then we can move on to the next part." Vivian did as she was told.

Griphook gave Vivian a copy of her birth certificate. He also gave her a copy for her personal records parchment of her vaults and estate.

* * *

><p><em>CERTIFICATE OF BIRTH <em>

_Name __: Vivian Janet Potter _

_Father __: James Charlus Potter _

_Mother __: Adele Potter nee Clarke _

_Magical Guardian(s) __: Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin _

_Heiress Of: _

_-Archaic and Royal House of Slytherin _

_-Archaic and Royal House of Gryffindor _

_-Archaic and Royal House of Peverell _

_-Archaic and Royal House of Black _

_Estates & Properties: _

_-Hogwarts _

_-Black Manor, England _

_-Grove estate, Switerland _

_-Kingslake Manor, New York _

_-Ashtree Court, Scotland _

_-Potter Manor, England _

_-Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Enlgand _

_Vaults __: _

_156-250: Peverell _

_100 -155: Slytherin and Gryffindor _

_770-820: Potter _

* * *

><p>Ok, now she was dumbstruck, she just keeps on getting a surprise at every turn. She was a descendent of the Peverell's. She didn't even know that Sirius had made her his heir(ess).<p>

"Griphook, who has been looking after my estates?"

"That would be Albus Dumbledore."

"But it says that Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Or Svereus Snape was to be my magical guardian. Does anyone know about this?"

"On the night your parents died, Albus Dumbledore had their will sealed with the authorization from the ministry. He told them since your magical guardian was in Azkaban, that he was your new guardian, and that you be sent to a safe place. But, from the way that your life has been, I doubt anyone knows."

Vivian was seething, she could not believe the manipulations that the Headmaster has done.

"If he is my guardian, would a monthly stipend be given to him to take care of me?"

"Yes, they would be able to access your vaults to provide for you. When you reached the age of eleven, your vault key would be given to you. We also have a record of who has access to your vaults, if you would like to see."

She nodded her head at the statement. Looking over the parchment given to her, she gasped at the names of who entered her vault without her permission.

_Albus Dumbledore- November 19 96 -Present _

_Molly Weasley- June 199 6 -Present _

_Ronal and Ginerva Weasley- August 2006 -Present _

She couldn't take it anymore. The people she trusted and thought were her family has been stealing from her. Vivian was heartbroken. Pulling herself together, Vivian finished up with the goblins, but not before she made she that everything that was taken from her vault was put back. Before he left Gringotts, she told Griphook she wanted all outside access to her vaults closed. She was awarded new keys. Making her way to the more upscale part of Diagon Alley, Vivian brought clothes that actually fit. With the help of the attendants, Vivian felt and looked like a new person. She walked to the Apothecary to get the potions supplies, as the clothes she brought were automatically sent to her trunk.

* * *

><p>She arrived back into the Headmasters office 10 minutes later. She thought that it would have been later than that.<p>

_I had paused the time for you, my dear _was whispered in her ear. She nodded her head as the Headmaster turned around.

"Did you get everything you needed, my girl?" She nodded as she walked to the door. She turned and looked at the Headmaster.

"I was wondering if I could see Sirius, sir?" She asked as nicely as she could without blasting him to Merlin knows where.

Dumbledore thought of the request. _ What harm could it be, the girl will clearly still follow me. _He nodded his head as he gave her some more floo powder. She nodded her head in thanks as she shouted for Grimmauld Place. She stepped out and shouted for Sirius.

"I'm here, Vivi." She followed his voice into the living room. "What's up , pup?" He asked as he saw the look on her face. She ran into his arms and cried out all the things she found out. Sirius held her as he listened, getting more and more angrier at everything he heard.

"I can't stay hear anymore, Sirius." She cried. "I don't know what to do. I mean, I don't even know if I could get out of Hogwarts."

"I can find a way to get you out, I will find a way for you to get out, alright, pup?" She nodded as Sirius walked her towards a chair. "I'm going to floo someone who can help, just stay here." He told her as he walked towards the floo. He took some floo powder and called for Lucius Malfoy at Malfoy Manor.

"What do you want, Sirius?" Lucius asked as he answered the floo.

"I need you to make the ministry see that I was innocent."

"Why should I?" Lucius asked, suspicious. "It's been what? Five years? Since you last asked for my help. Why should I help you now?"

Sirius told him what Vivian had just told him. He didn't know if Lucius would help, not after he broke his heart. Lucius nodded as he finished.

"Alright, I'll help, only if you tell me your sorry."

Sirius nodded as understood what Lucius meant. Lucius nodded as he heard his apology.

"I'll be back when I get your results." He said and walked away.

Sirius walked toward the girl that he considered a daughter. He watched as she slept peacefully. He walked back towards the floo and called for Dumbledore.

"She fell asleep, is it alright if she stayed here for the night?" He asked. He didn't want her to return until Sunday as it was Friday now. Dumbledore nodded as he watched Sirius leave the floo call. Sirius picked up Vivian and brought her to one of the rooms upstairs. As she slept he called Remus and told him to pack a bag for whenever he was ready to leave. He didn't know what he was going to do. He just knew that he had to get his Goddaughter and best friend away from Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Lucius came the next day with a pensieve.<p>

"All you need to do is put the memory of that night and Madam Bones will consider you guilty or not. It was all I could do." Lucius said as he watch Sirius put the memory in.

"Thank you, Luci." Sirius murmured. Lucius sighed at the nickname.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Once I'm proven innocent, I'm getting her away from the old bastard."

"Where will you go?"

"Hecate said there was a camp that Vivi could go to every summer, and that there was a school for witches and wizards called Salem Academy, so I'm going to do that. Send her to Salem and then the camp so she can train for whatever. The school is like a muggle public school, so she comes home at 3 PM everyday."

Lucius nodded as he thought about it. The school was known for accepting boys and girls, so he didn't see why he couldn't send Draco as well.

"Well, I will be coming with you then." He announced. Sirius' head snapped up as he looked at Lucius. He seemed serious as he looked down at Sirius.

"Why?"

"You're not the only ones trying to get away," Lucius began, "I want Draco away from Narcissa, as she seems to be putting things in his head. And besides, it's not like I'm a Death Eater, so I won't be tracked."

"Alright, just go bring that to Madam Bones, and get your clothes packed then."

Lucius nodded as he left Grimmauld Place. He was glad he will be able to take Draco away from Narcissa.

* * *

><p>Vivian woke up to a soft feeling under her cheek. It had been a long day. She looked at the ceiling. She didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. She got out of the bed and walked downstairs, only to see Sirius talking to Lucius Malfoy. She stopped and listened to what was being said. She was glad that they were leaving and that Lucius was helping. As he left, she walked down the rest of the way and hugged Sirius from behind.<p>

"Thank you." She turned around in her arms and hugged her tightly.

" When you go back to Hogwarts, I want you to put everything you own in your trunk. In a couple of days, I will come and get you and me, you, Remus will meet up with Draco and Lucius. I'm getting you out of his grasp." She nodded as he kissed the top of her head.

She nodded that she understood. Vivian said goodbye as she stepped into the floo. Walking out of the floo and into the Headmasters office, she said thank you as she left.

She walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall where she found her 'friends' sitting down. She walked down the table where Neville sat.

"Good Morning, Neville."

"Morning' Vivian." He whispered to her. He looked at her as she ate some porridge. Her long black hair wasn't brushed so you could see the curls setting in. her eyes seemed brighter than they were yesterday.

"Are you alright, Vivian?" He asked quietly.

"Of course. I was wondering if you would like to walk to class together?" She asked. He nodded asthey got up. He thought they were walking towards the exit of the Great Hall, but he watched as she walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Hello, Draco." She said

Draco looked at her and nodded his head.

"Morning, Viv." He said as she sat down. "What are you doing, exactly?" He asked, amused.

She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sitting down, duh." She teased. "Are you going to sit down, Neville?"

Neville stared as she talked to the Ice Prince of Slytherin in a fond manner. He nodded his head when she addressed him. He sat and watched as the hall quieted down. She kept talking to Draco, as if this was a normal occurrence.

"So, what are you going to do after class, Dray?"

"Not much, Viv."

"You should come to the-" She was cut off as Ron yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He walked over and grabbed her arm to pull her up. The Slytherins all stood up and pointed their wand at Ron.

"Really weasley? You should let her go." Draco said as he stood up slowly. The Slytherin Prince looked as if Ron had offended him.

"And why should I listen to you, Malfoy?" Ron sneered, making his face uglier than what it was.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to hex you till you do." Vivian answered, her voice dark and deadly.

Ron looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Wha-" Hermione walked over and slapped Ron.

"Don't touch her like that, Ronald!" She yelled. Ron let go of Vivian in shock. He didn't inderstand why Hermione had slapped him.

"What? Hermione, She's sitting with the snakes!"

"You will regret ever grabbing her like that again, Ronald."

Hermione walked away. The Great Hall was deadly quiet as they watched her walk away.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID!" Ron yelled in Vivian's face. The Slytherins all kept pointing their wand at Ron.

"I suggest you walk away, Weasley." One of the Slytherin boys said.

Ron looked at Vivian, an angry mark on his face.

"You will regret this." He said as he walked away.

"All this drama for one sluttly girl," Ginny said, "such a whore."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Weasley. Last time I checked, I'm still a virgin." Vivian said. The Great Hall snickered as Ginny turned red and ran away.

"Well, that was fun." Vivian said as she sat back down.

"Only you would think that was fun." Draco smirked as he looked at the girl he considered his sister. They had been friends ever since last year. He didn't know why, but he was glad they became friends.

"See you later, Dray." Vivian and Neville walked to their first class, Transfiguration.

The class was halfway full, with Hermione in the front. Vivian walked up to Hermione and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry about this morning." She whispered.

"It's alright, I just don't know why he would do that." Hermione murmured as she shook her head.

"I want to tell you something after class." Hermione nodded as the class began.

* * *

><p>"So they took your money?" Hermione asked as they sat by the lake, Neville beside her.<p>

" Why would they do that?" Neville asked as he shook his head in disgust. Vivian shrugged as she watched the students walking out of Hogwarts.

"Like Draco said, The weasley are poor. But it's only those three. Percy doesn't talk to his family and the twins have there joke shop. Bill and Charlie both have jobs they want. And Arthur doesn't even know." She leaned onto Draco as she told them.

"So what's going to happen?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius is making it so he is innocent, and then we're going to New York."

"Do you think I could come with you?" Neville asked. "My grandmother won't mind." Hermione nodded her head as well.

"My Parents are moving, but they couldn't figure out a place that would have the school I would need, so this can help." Hermione added in. Vivian nodded her head. She needed some friends she could actually count on.

"What camp are you going to?" Draco asked.

"Camp Half-Blood."

"A camp for Half-Bloods?'

"Yeah, in a way. Its a camp for those who have a Godly parent or something."

"Okay, so every summer you go to the camp?" Hermione asked. Vivian nodded her head. It was almost time for them to go and eat dinner, but she needed this.

"I'll write my parents and tell her about Salem Academy." Hermione said as they walked up to the castle. Neville nodded his head and said he would tell his grandmother.

* * *

><p>It was two days later when Sirius came by Hogwarts. The students had all seen the post Rita Skeeter had wrote. They couldn't believe he didn't get a trial. He walked to the Headmasters office. He watched as the gargoyle jumped aside.<p>

"Sirius, how are you?"

"I would like to transfer Vivian."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sirius."

"Why not?" Sirius snarked.

"You are not her magical guardian. Only I can do that."

"That's rich considering I got James' and Adele's will and no where does it say that you are to be her guardian."

Albus looked on nervously as her saw Aurors' walk into his office.

"Sirius, you know James didn't marry Adele."

"Then why do we have a marriage certificate with their name, Headmaster?" Madam Bones asked as she walked in. "Albus Dumbledore, you were never Vivian Potters magical giradian. You will be brought into the department of law and we will see what you have been hiding."

"This is an outrage!" Dumbledore shouted as the Auror's put magic binding cuffs on him. He didn't know how this could have happened. He planned everything carefully, for Merlin's sake.

"Thank you, Amelia."

"Just take care of her Sirius." She said as the Auror's flooed away. Sirius nodded as he walked towards the Great Hall.

He walked to where he knew Vivian was sitting. She turned as she saw everyone watching Sirius walk.

"Siruis!" She shouted, excited. She knew what this meant, she could finally leave.

"go get your trunk. Pup." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and ran off to the Gryffindor dorms. He looked around for Neville and Hermione.

"Your parents said yes Hermione. Neville, your grandmother said you just have to behave." He smiled as he saw the two run after Vivian. He knew Draco was already in the Slytherin dorms.

* * *

><p>Vivian looked around the new house she was staying in. The Potter Manor was beautiful. It had 10 bedrooms and each had its own bathroom. A stocked kitchen, a potion's lab, a large library filled with books on different sized bookshelfs, a laundry room,, in the living room it had a 50 inch flat screen TV with game consoles and a DVD player, a comfy couch with love seats surrounding it. In her room there was a golden perch for Hedwig, a desk, a small fountain with a permanent rainbow with a medium sized vase filled to the brim with golden Drachma a bedroom with a four poster king sized bed with emerald sheets and curtains, a bedside table, a vanity stocked with beauty products that she knew she would probably never use, a large closet, and a bathroom that was silver and gold.<p>

The room was painted silver with blue and purple mixed in, and she had a bookcase filled with all kinds different books.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Hermione said, walking around her room. She had asked her parents if she could stay with Vivian and they had said yes. Her room was the same, except she didnt have the fountain nor the vase filled with Drachma. Her room was painted blue with red and yellow mixed in. Neville walked in and saw that his room was like Hermione's but was black mixed with red and green. He didn't have the beauty products like Hermione and Vivian. His bathroom was a baby blue and white.

"I love it!" Vivian shouted as she and Hermione jumped up and down. Draco shook his as he watched the two. His room was a little different. It had a four poster king sized bed with silver sheets and curtains, a bedside table, a large walk-in closet, a bathroom that was white and gold, and a large bookcase filled with the books he liked.

"Alright guys, I'm going to go and enroll you into Salem. Your going to be home schooled until the next school year, seeing as it's the middle of the semester." Sirius said as he walked up to them. They nodded their heads as he talked. "Now go to bed, you can go sightseeing tomorrow." Hermione and Vivian squealed as they thought about New York. Sirius shook his head at their antics.

The four of them said good night as they went to their separate rooms. Vivian happy about finally getting away from the Weasley's. It was a new start for her and her new family. She started camp in a few months and then she would start her new school. she smiled as she thought of what was going to happen at Camp Half-Blood. She fell asleep in a peaceful bliss, thoughts of her new life in her dreams

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 2: You Know What I Love

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR DO I OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS VITANI, MASTER OF MANY THINGS, UNTIL I CAN THINK OF SOMETHING HE CAN BE A MASTER OF.**

As the sun shone in her room window, Vivian turned around as she saw a shadow in her doorway. She watched as the shadow stepped in to show Draco. His hair mushed and his clothes wrinkled. This was the first time she had ever seen Draco like this.

"Scoot over, Vi." he said as he crawled in her bed.

"What? Its time to get up, Dray." she whispered in his ear as he cuddled up to her. He groaned as she jumped out of the bed. "We have a lot to do today. I want to go see Time Square and then Central Park. GET UP!" she shouted as she jumped on his back.

"Why do you have to be an early riser?" he asked as she bounced on his back. All he wanted to do was sleep. Was that too much to ask?!

"Hermione and Neville are gonna be up soon." she said as answer.

"Fine!" he exasperated as he rolled and threw her off his back. She landed on the other side of her bed and watched as he sat was the first time she had ever felt like she had an older sibling, and not someone who told her what to do like Hermione, but someone who she could play around with, without him or her getting mad and yelling at her. She smiled as she got up and got dressed. Today she wore gray shorts, a gray Vans undershirt with a plaid over-shirt and her burgundy Doc Martens. Sirius had brought them shopping yesterday so they could fit in with the muggles more.

As she went to the bathroom to wash her face/brush her teeth, she thought of what they should do first. She really wanted to see Times Square, but it was said to be better at night. She heard as her bedroom door opened. Hermione walked in with a white dress with a pink belt around her waist. She had a brown cardigan but no shoes.

"Do you have a shoe I can wear with this?" she asked as she sat down on the toilet.

"Yeah, hold on a minute." She walked out into her closet and looked at the shoes that could go with Hermione's outfit. She found a pair of brown heels, she was happy she and Hermione wore the same size shoe.

"Try these." she said as she brushed her waist length hair. She was thinking about cutting it a little shorter, but didn't know if she wanted to yet.

"Thank you, now I just need to know what to do with my hair." she huffed as she looked at her hair.

"Why don't you just put it in an up-do?"

"How though?" Vivian sighed as she looked at her friend.

"Let me do it." she said as she walked over. She took the brush out of Hermione's hand and started to brush her hair. She started with a little twist so it wouldn't fall out. As she pinned it to the back of Hermione's head she took a little piece so the front could have a little hump and left some bangs to frame her face.

"There, finish."

"Thank you, again, Vi."

"No problem, Mione." The two then walked out of Vivian room and into the living room where Draco and Neville were waiting for them.

"Took you long enough." Draco huffed as he saw them walk in. He had on a gray-black plaid shirt with a black vest. His pants were black in color as well as his black combat boots.

"What's with all this black, Dray?" Vivian asked as she walked up to him.

"No reason." he answered as he sat down. She turned and looked at what Neville was wearing. He had on a white button down shirt with a blue vest with a blue jacket. His pants were blue jeans that seemed as if they had never been dirtied, with a black pair of shoes.

"Nice, Nev." she commented as Neville smiled. "So, are you all ready?"

"Yeah, but where are we going first?" Hermione asked as they walked out the door.

"Lets go to the Art Museum." Draco said as he walked ahead of everyone.

"OK." Neville said as he caught to Draco. Those two had become the bests of friends while they were here. Vivian was glad that they got along.

* * *

><p>The four friends walked until they were in front of the Museum. The Metropolitan Museum of Art was a beautiful building. Vivian looked to her left and saw what appeared to be a school field trip.<p>

"Did anyone bring money?" she asked as they walked up to the line, which wasn't that long, only six people ahead of them.

"Uh... I did." Hermione said as she checked her purse.

"Did you bring enough for all of us?"

"Yeah, the cost for the museum is 12 dollars for students, so I guess we could say that we're students, we can't be adults nor can we be senior citizens."

They all nodded as they listened to Hermione list of things.

Vivian watched as a man rode up in a wheelchair towards the group of teens, guiding them into the museum.

"Come on, Vi." Draco called to her.

"Oh, coming!" She called out as she ran towards her friends. They walked through the big galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew her mind that all this stuff had survived for thousands of years. They gathered around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with the group of students and the man in the wheelchair. The column had a sphinx on the top. The four listened as the man in the wheelchair started telling them about how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about the age of some of the teens there. He talked about the carvings on the sides.

She turned around as she heard someone talk.

"Will you shut up?" one of the boys said. The group of teenagers laughed as the man in the wheelchair stopped his story.

"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

His face went really red. He said, "No, Mr. Brunner."

The man in the wheelchair, now known as Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

Vivian looked at the picture, as well as Hermione, and saw the words in English. She didn't know how the boy was going to read what it was as she knew in was in Ancient Greek.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said. "And he did this because..." it looked like Hermione was going answer so I held her hand in mine as she shook.

"Well... Kronos was the king god, and-"

"God?" The man asked.

"Titan, and... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind Vivian.

"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," he continued, as if he wasn't interrupted, "and the gods won." Some kids in the group snickered.

Behind Draco, a girl mumbled, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss. Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" Draco snickered as he heard the girls last name.

"Busted," a dark skinned boy muttered.

"Shut up," Miss. Bobofit hissed, her face a bright red.

"I don't know, sir"

"I see," Mr. Brunner looked sad at his answer. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

Vivian and the others walked outside with the group. The sky was gathering clouds blacker than she had ever seen.

She waited with Draco as Hermione and Neville went to go get something to eat. She leaned against Draco as she watched the students play and eat. She felt like someone was watching her so she looked around and saw not only Mr. Brunner looking at her but also Mr. Jackson as well, while the lady, Mrs. Dodds looked at Mr. Jackson. She frowned as her head rested on Draco's shoulder.

"I'll be right back, Dray." she whispered as she stood. He nodded as he watched her walk toward Mr. Brunner.

"Hi," she said as she walked up to him. "I'm sorry that my friends joined your group."

"It is quite alright." he said as he looked at her. "It's just that, you look like someone I know."  
>"Oh, I get that a lot, so it's alright."<p>

"I hope you enjoyed the tour." he said as he wheeled away. She looked at Mr. Jackson, who was still looking at her, while he talked to his friend. She smiled as she walked over.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"N-no... Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. Sorry."

"It's alright, I'm Vivian. Nice to meet you." she smiled as she held out her hand.

"Percy."

he said, "You have beautiful eyes." with a blush a his cheek as he looked down.

"Thank you, you do too as well." She looked up and saw Neville and Hermione walking towards Draco with Subway bags in hand. "Nice meeting you, Percy."

"You too."

* * *

><p>Vivian and her friends were walking back to their home when they heard a growl.<p>

"What was that?" Neville asked.

"Probably just a dog or something, don't worry Nev." Draco said as he walked ahead.

"Dray, I don't think that was a dog." Hermione whispered as they caught up to Draco.

"What could it be?" Neville asked as he hugged himself.

"It's probably nothing. Lets just get home." Vivian suggested as she walked closer to Draco. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about the 'dog'. Draco put his arms around her shoulder as they walked. The growl went up in pitch as they went closer to the house.

"I don't think that's a dog." Hermione whispered as the thing kept growling. "I think its closer than it was." And she was right. The sound was coming closer and closer.

As they turned on there street, Neville saw a shadow come out from one of the alley. It was big and shaped like a mutated wolf. Vivian hugged herself closer to Draco as she saw what Neville was looking at.

"This is really creepy, guys." Hermione commented as she froze up, never before seeing something like that.

"Just keep close to your boyfriends, girls." They turned at comment. Behind them was a teenager. His hair was the same length as Vivian, but the color was closer to Draco's. He was shorter than Vivian, who stood at the height of 5'5".

"They are not our boyfriends."

"I don't care. Just keep walking."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked as they kept walking.

"You can call me, Vitani."

"What is that thing?"

"A hell hound. It's most likely after your friend."

"Which one?"

"Vivian."

Vitani looked at the quadruplets. The girl, Vivian, was like any other girl. She has long dark hair, and bright green eyes. She's got a figure most girls would die for. But he couldn't understand why she wasn't like the daughters of Aphrodite, like most girls really. Her friend was the same as her, but instead of black hair, she had brown and she had brown eyes.

"What? Why me?"

"Your a Demigod."

The hell hound growled as it pounced. "RUN!"

She heard a cry of pain, which meant he at least hit one of the hounds.

Vitani turned around for a brief moment before throwing another celestial bronze dagger, banishing one of the hounds. One of the hounds explode and burst into flame before it turned into a gold dust. To the four friends amazement, the Black hell hounds transformed into stone before being shattered into gold dust, living a bunch of feathers behind. The boy then trudged up to where the four were looking.

"Thank you for saving us." Vivian said as she watched him walk into the house.

"Yeah well, I need to bring you to Camp Half-Blood, anyways."

"So, your name is Vitani?" Hermione asked. Sirius and Lucius had told them to behave while they went back to London to sort everything out, Remus had left to get more of his clothes.

"I believe I just said that."

"Sorry, but who are you?" Hermione asked. "I mean, you can't be a demigod. So, who are you?"

"I'm not really sure myself. I was blessed by the gods in 1331, but then I became a master of someone. I just don't know who or what."

"You can stay here. I guess in the morning I'll get packed and then Uncle Sirius will drop me off at the camp." Vivian said, sad she had to leave so soon.

"I'll help you." Draco said as he looked at her. She nodded and walked upstairs to her room. She lied down on her comfy bed. The door opened, she turned to see Draco standing in the doorway. She scooted over so he could slide under the covers with her.

"It's going to be ok. You will still have us when you return. Nothing is going to change. You got that?" he said as he held her in his arms, her head on his chest. She nodded as the tears rolled down her face.

"I'm going to miss you walking me up in the morning." she whispered.

"No, your not. Your going to be happy that you get 6 extra minuets of sleep." she giggled as he kissed the top of her head. "We'll write each other and then you'll want me to stop, cause I'm going to send you a letter every day."

"I'll be expecting them." she whispered as his heartbeat lulled her to sleep. He kissed her head again as he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Vivian woke up with Draco behind her, his arm thrown over her waist with the other under her head.<p>

"And you said he wasn't your boyfriend." Vitani said as he shook his head. "You didn't have to lie."

"I kind of don't want to know why your in my room, but, why are you in my room?!" she whisper-yelled, not wanting to wake Draco. Vitani looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Um, besides the fact that it's like 6 in the afternoon, I have duties. So, get out of bed and get DRESSED!" he shouted as he walked out the door. Draco shot up as he heard the shout.

"I'm up!" Vivian laughed as she got up.

"Come on, Dray. You said you would help me pack."

"I'm coming, hold on." Draco said as he stood and stretched. He took down the suitcase she had in her closet and packed some closets. "What exactly do you need to bring?"

"Um, just pack some shorts, khaki's, tank tops, and short sleeved shirts. For the shoes pack two pairs of my Doc Martens and two pairs of my Converse, one black and the other gray, for both." She said as she took her shower. Draco shook his head at all she said.

"You have a lot of shorts. What colors do you want?"

"Put mostly dark colors, Dray!" she shouted, not wanting her colorful clothes to be ruined. She stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. "Can you pick an outfit out for me, please?" he nodded his headed as she went to her vanity dresser. He picked out a simple black t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and black Vans.

"Thank you, Dray." Vivian said as she turned around, her hair down in a simple ponytail, bangs framing her face. "Now get out so I can dress." Draco walked out of her room laughing as he thought of what he was going to eat.

* * *

><p>"Ok, are we all ready?" Sirius asked as he saw Vivian walk down.<p>

"Yes."

"We got a car to drive us. Vitani, do you know the location?" Sirius asked the god/boy.

"Yep, Long Island, New York. Then we just go up Half-Blood Hill." The four teenagers got in the car. Draco and Vivian in the middle with Neville and Hermione in the Back. Sirius got in the driver's seat with Vitani in the passenger.

"Do you know how to drive, Siri?" Vivian asked as he got into traffic.

"Yeah. James and I used to always go into muggle London and drive a car saying it was our parents." he explained as they drove.

"Oh. Can you drive, Vitani?"

"Why would I need to drive?" he asked as he turned around in his seat. "It only make things go slower."

"Sorry I asked then."

"Turn here." Vitani said. "Then our destination is at the top of the hill."

Vivian looked out the window at the hill. It was steep, as if it didn't want anyone there. The car slowed down as Sirius stepped on the brakes.

"This is it, kiddies." Vitani said as he stepped out of the car. "Half-Blood Hill."

The teenagers stepped out to say goodbye. Hermione hugged Vivian, tell her to be careful. Neville gave her the plant he had been growing.

"It's a plant named Belladonna."

"Thanks, Nev." Draco hugged her as she stepped up to him.

"I'm walking you up there." he said, not asking. She nodded as he stepped back. Sirius accepted the hug as he kissed her forehead.

"I want you to be careful. No fights." he stepped back and watch as she and Draco walk up the hill, Draco carry her suitcase, Vitani strolling in front of them.

"Say goodbye, mortal boy. This is as far as you can go." Vitani said as they stopped.

"I'm going to miss the months that your gone." he whispered. He put down her suitcase and pulled her into his arms. "Don't do anything stupid, kay?" she nodded as she held onto him tightly. He let her go and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon, Dray."

"You bet you will."

He walked down the hill as she stepped in the barrier.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Vitani said as he walked towards a big house. "Someone will be here to show you around, daughter of Hecate."<p>

After Chiron, or who she found was Mr. Brunner, and Mr. D had given her the okay, Luke, son of Hermes, was assigned to show her around the camp. One of the sons from the Ares cabin tried to 'initiate' her, but Luke stood firm and sent him away. Their last stop was Hecate cabin. It looked like a small white Manor.

Inside was everything she could ever need or want. It was large and had a bathroom with a big tub and all the toiletries she would need, a stocked kitchen, a potion's lab, a large bookshelf, a 50 inch flat screen TV with game consoles and a DVD player, a comfy couch with love seats surrounding it, a golden perch for Hedwig, a desk, a small fountain with a permanent rainbow with a medium sized vase filled to the brim with golden Drachma, a laundry room, a bedroom with a four poster king sized bed with emerald sheets and curtains, a bedside table, a vanity stocked with beauty products that she knew she would probably never use, a large closet, and a tall 7 foot mirror. Basically everything she had home.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Luke said, walking around her cabin with awe. "I wish my cabin was spacious like this..."

"Thanks for showing me around." Vivian smiled, filing his last comment for later.

"No problem, feel free to come find me if you need anything." Luke said kindly.

He then left Vivian to her devices. As soon as he left, Hedwig flew in from the window and landed on her new perch.

Vivian then put her suitcase on the bed as she put all her belongings into their proper place.

"So this is it huh..." Vivian said with a wistful smile.

When it was dinner time, everyone stared at Vivian as she ate alone at her table. Vitani sat beside her as she ate.

"You're supposed to sacrifice something to your parent." he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, okay." she got up and sacrificed some pieces of grapes to Hecate. Mr. D introduced her non enthusiastically as he usually did, calling her Victoria Potts.

Vivian didn't really care, as Luke had told her that Mr. D was here on punishment for a century because he went after a nymph his father, Zeus, had placed off limits.

After dinner was over, Luke walked over to Vivian with a girl with princess blonde curls in tow.

"Hey Vivian, I want to introduce you to someone. Vivian, this is Annabeth." Luke said.

Vivian smiled and held out her hand, Annabeth smiled back as she shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Annabeth, who is your godly parent?" Vivian asked curiously, already knowing that Luke was the son of Hermes, though he didn't seem to like it.

"I'm the daughter of Athena." Annabeth said proudly.

"Ah! The Goddess of Wisdom and Battle, you must be really smart then." Vivian said.

"Thanks." Annabeth said, smiling shyly.

"You would get along well with one of my best friends, she's really smart too. She studies almost all the time and it's rare that you ever catch her without a book in her hands." Vivian said.

"Really?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Hmm!" Vivian nodded.

"What's it like being able to cast spells?" Annabeth asked excitedly. "Can you show me one?"

"It's awesome being able to cast spells, and sure I can show you one." Vivian said as she took out her wand. With a flick of her wand, she turned her goblet into a fluffy rabbit.

"Wow!" Annabeth said, amazed.

"That's pretty cool!" Luke said, petting the rabbit.

"Thanks." Vivian grinned before turning the rabbit back into her goblet.

"What else can you do?" Luke asked. "Can you brew potions?"

"Of course I can! Most potions are for healing purposes, but there are other ones too. An example would be Felix Felicis, also known as Liquid Luck. A magical potion that makes the taker successful in all their endeavors, well, at least until the effects wear off." Vivian said.

"Amazing... that would be incredibly useful on a quest." Luke commented.

"Well... It's meant to be used sparingly, however, as it causes giddiness, recklessness, dangerous overconfidence if taken in excess, and it's highly toxic in large quantities. Not to mention it takes 6 months to brew, disastrous should you get it wrong." Vivian said.

"I knew it, a potion like that wouldn't come without consequences!" Annabeth said, smirking.

"Six months?!" Luke said, stunned.

"How much would you need to drink to lets say... have a perfectly lucky day?" Annabeth asked.

"Hmm... two tablespoons at breakfast for twelve hours of luck." Vivian answered.

"That's cool!" Luke said, thinking of what he could do with such a potion.

"Anyways, it's nice meeting you Annabeth, but I got to go talk to Chiron about something. Feel free to drop by my cabin when you're free." Vivian said before leaving.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 3: Fight

The next day after sword training, Luke headed back to his cabin to get a change of clothes. When he entered however, he gasped in shock as the whole interior of the cabin was completely changed. Instead of an overly crowded cabin he expected to see, he saw a very spacious living room instead. Luke rubbed his eyes, not entirely believing what he saw. When he reopened his eyes however, the sight was still there.

"Maybe I'm in the wrong Cabin...?"

Luke stepped out, only to see that he was indeed standing in front of Cabin 11, it was still worn looking as ever. When he walked back inside the cabin, he still couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

"Okay, how is it possible that it's way bigger on the inside than the outside?!" Luke exclaimed, frustrated. He soon decided it was best not to question it.

Along the right and left walls were a row of doors, each with a name tag. Ones on the left he recognized those who were his half-brothers' and sisters', and on the right were those who were unclaimed. In the middle was a comfy looking living room with scattered beanbag chairs, love seats, and a couple couches surrounding a coffee table. At the back were the boy's and girl's washrooms.

He looked into the bedrooms next, each child of Hermes received their own room. They contained a four poster queen sized bed with white sheets and curtains, a dresser, a tall mirror, a bedside table with a lamp, a small desk, a tall corner shelf, a laundry basket, and a cushioned chest at the ends of their bed. He looked inside his dresser, only to see all of his clothes already there.

He checked the rooms for those who were unclaimed by their godly parent afterwards. Their rooms were smaller, but still very nice and much better than sleeping on the floor. They each contained a four poster single bed with white sheets and curtains, a bedside table with a lamp, a dresser, a tall corner shelf, a laundry basket, and a mirror.  
>He then checked the bathrooms, and saw that they were simple. There were a row of shower stalls and bathroom stalls, along with a row of sinks. He assumed that they were the same for the girl's washroom as well.<p>

His self-tour ended in the living room, where he saw Vivian standing at the center of, looking proud.

"Do you like it?" Vivian asked.

"Y-You mean, you did this?" Luke asked, stunned.

"Yep! I got permission from Chiron and Mr. D. I heard that your cabin was over crowded so I remodeled it. Do you like it?"

"Like it...? I love it!" Luke said, giving the girl a big hug which made her blush faintly. He soon let go. "How did you do it?"

"Magic of course!" Vivian said, smirking as she pulled out her wand, though she used the Elder wand to make the effects stronger and inscribed runes to make it permanent.

"Thank you so much, it's nice to have space!" Luke said.

By dinner time, everyone had heard about the Hermes' cabin remodeling, with all the occupants thanking Vivian profusely. Hermes himself even left a gift on her bed as a thank you. The package contained a 3 bottles of Hermes' Multivitamins, a small pouch containing 40 Golden Drachma, and a thank you note.

Annabeth also stopped by to give her thanks after dinner, knowing what Vivian did meant a lot to Luke.

The next morning, the whole of Cabin 11 was in a very good mood, and Luke partnered up with Vivian to help and teach her swordsmanship. She was decent at best, mostly because her only experience with a sword was extended to fighting a basilisk when she was 12. Luke made her best look dirt poor, but she was amazed by his skill.

She was decent with a bow as well, but excelled with it came to riding the Pegasus and running with the wood nymphs (though they were still much faster than her, leaving her in the dust, centuries of running away from lovesick gods made for good practice). She was good at getting through the climbing wall (mainly because she was very good at dodging), mediocre at wrestling unless she used wandless magic, decent in arts and crafts, decent at canoeing, and was good at learning ancient Greek.

* * *

><p>The Campers of Camp Halfblood paused as they heard multiple explosions nearby, along with a lot of crashing noises.<br>Those who were nearby the borders, immediately went to check out the noise.

Just at the bottom of the hill was a boy, who appeared to be Grover and an older woman. Though some of the campers were prepared to step in and help, Luke stopped them and signalled them to watch.

The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing the woman who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.

"Run, Percy!" she told the boy. "I can't go any farther. Run!"

But he just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told him to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.

"Mom!"

She caught his eyes, managing to choke out one last word: "Go!"

Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around the mother's neck, and she dissolved before their eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply ... gone.

"No!"

Anger replaced his fear. Newfound strength burned in his limbs.

The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my satyr as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.  
>He couldn't allow that.<p>

He stripped off his red rain jacket.

"Hey!" He screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster.

"Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"

"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward him, shaking his meaty fists.

He had an idea-a stupid idea, but better than no idea at all. He put his back to the big pine tree and waved his red jacket in front of the bull-man, not seeing the campers watching him.

The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab him whichever way he tried to dodge.

Time slowed down.

His legs tensed. He couldn't jump sideways, so he leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.  
>How did I do that? He didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked his teeth out.<br>The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake him. He locked his arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in his eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned his nostrils.

The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed him flat, but he was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.

* * *

><p>Vivian walked towards the front of the campers. Seeing what they were looking at she saw the boy she saw at the museum.<p>

"Why aren't we helping him?" She asked as she watched Percy.

Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. Percy wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way he was getting tossed around, if he opened my mouth he'd bite his own tongue off.

"Food!" Grover moaned.

The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. Percy thought about how he had squeezed the life out of his mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled him like high-octane fuel. He got both hands around one horn and pulled backward with all his might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then-snap!

The bull-man screamed and flung him through the air. He landed flat on his back in the grass. His head smacked against a rock. When he sat up, his vision was blurry, but he had a horn in hus hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.

The monster charged.

Without thinking, Vivian ran out from behind the barrier. As the monster barreled past, she thought of the spells she had learned before she left for camp.

"Immobulus!" Vivian cried out, freezing the Minotaur. "Duro! Bombarda!"

To the campers' amazement, the Minotaur transformed into stone before being shattered into gold dust, leaving nothing behind.

She walked over to Percy as the campers went to Grover. She felt like she was responsible for the 14 year old boy.

"Come on, Percy. Keep your head up."

"Grover." He moaned out.

"We have him. It's ok." She reassured him as they walked towards the barrier.

The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. he smelled like livestock and his knees were shaking. His head felt like it was splitting open. He was weak and scared and trembling with grief he'd just seen my mother vanish. He wanted to lie down and cry, but there was his friend he had to worry about. He had to make sure they were safe.

The last thing he remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above him moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and two pretty girls, one whose hair was black with curls all over and the other with blonde hair and princess curls.

The three looked down at him and one of the girls said, "He's the one. He must be."

"Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

Percy welcomed the darkness after that.

**TBC...**

_Sorry it's so short, don't have much of a muse right now._


End file.
